This invention relates to picture frame assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to variable picture frame assemblies.
A picture frame assembly is a collection of two or more framed pictures joined together in a composite group either for mounting purposes or for aesthetic appearance. A variable picture frame assembly is a type of picture frame assembly in which the number of frames in the assembly and/or the positioning of the different frames within the assembly relative to each other can be easily varied. Variable picture frame assemblies are well known in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,382 to R. L. Dreyer there is disclosed a variable picture frame assembly in which the individual frames are provided with integrally formed clips which cooperate with slots formed in the backwalls of the frames to secure adjacent frames together. In another variable picture frame assembly disclosed in Dreyer adjacent frames are connected together by means of separate clips which are inserted into slots formed in the backwalls of the frames. Other examples of variable frame assemblies in which adjacent frames are held together by clips fitting into slots can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,742 to N. J. Leigh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,959 to B. J. Seger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,122 to L. J. Sesto. In Leigh and Seger the slots are formed in the backing member for the frame, whereas in Sesto the slots are in the back walls of the frames. An example of a variable picture frame assembly in which adjacent frames are held together by integrally formed hooks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,724 to R. P. Bell et al. and examples of variable picture frame assemblies wherein the frames are held together by hinges fitting into slots can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,432 to E. Yee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,374 to M. Spertus and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,393 to S. C. Parrilla. Other patents considered pertinent in one way or another to this invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,244 to C. W. Middleton, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,010 to J. P. Capezzuto and U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,282 to G. L. Swensky.
Generally speaking, in most all prior art variable picture frame assemblies, either the individual frames or the connecting elements contain structural details which render their fabrication costly. Also, the individual frames are connected in ways that are not entirely satisfactory from a mechanical standpoint and that tend to detract from the overall appearance of the assembly. In addition, the number and types of different arrangements in which the frames can be positioned relative to each other is somewhat limited. Consequently, variable picture frame assemblies have not thus far met with much commercial success.